More particularly, amongst such devices, the invention relates to those which comprise:
a first rigid strength member for securing to the first rigid element, including a piston which comprises a rod substantially disposed coaxially along the main axis and an end member disposed at the end of the rod remote from the first rigid element, said end member extending substantially radially;
a second rigid strength member for securing to the second rigid element, having a first side which faces the first rigid strength member and a second side in the opposite direction relative to the main axis and being provided with an opening traversed by said piston;
at least one first elastomer spring body connecting the first and the second rigid strength members, disposed on the first side of the second rigid strength member, and always in a state of compression to accommodate a first load substantially along the main axis;
resilient means adapted to connect the first and the second rigid strength members to prevent a distance between the first and the second rigid strength members from exceeding a predetermined upper limit which corresponds to an upper end position for the displacement of the piston;
a casing secured to the second rigid strength member and extending on the second side of said strength member; and                a liquid-filled module mounted inside said casing, comprising a liquid-filled working chamber which is delimited on one side by a flexible wall provided between said working chamber and the piston, said flexible wall having a central area interconnected to the end member of the piston, further comprising a liquid-filled compensation chamber which is put into communication with the working chamber via a constricted passage of a partition member that separates these two chambers.        
Such supports are already known, in particular from the patent application DE-A-4139046. Such known supports suffer a number of drawbacks, including a lack of resistance to high temperatures above 150° C., a relatively high complexity and a relatively high cost.